The Five Pillars
by wrakazama
Summary: Jacob imprints, but she already loves someone else. Little five-shot, my first one- hope it isn't too terrible. Please review!
1. Him

**_Note: All Credits go to Stephenie Meyer. _**

**_Other Note: This takes place after Breaking Dawn, but Jacob hasn't imprinted on Nessie. _**

**_Hope you like it!_**

* * *

**I**

He sees her for the first time in the bright lights of the disco, as she laughs and brushes her hair to one side. His heart beats uncertainly, and for a moment, his whole world falls apart, just to be built up again-but this time, everything is in place, and everything revolves around _her. _He knows he has imprinted.

She is different than Bella, not shy and gentle, but loud and dangerous, with a cheeky smile and a robust laugh. Her black hair bounces around her as she dances, and her sharp green eyes sparkle curiously out of her golden face. Everything in him screams for her, but her hand is already woven into someone else's, her heart already drumming to another boy's beat. His fists clench in anger as he sees the boy, sees his orange hair and childish laugh, sees how well the boy and her fit into each other's arms, like someone up above made them for each other.

But above the burning fire of rage, another emotion plays in him, covering everything in its black shade: disbelief. Finally, _finally _he has an imprint, finally someone other than Bella- but his imprint already loves someone else.


	2. Her

**II**

She sees him first while she is dancing, and the way he looks at her draws her closer. She says a simple _hi, _introduces herself, and watches as his face changes. He tells her then, who and what he is, that he has imprinted, imprinted on _her. _She is not the girl to conceal her emotions, and confusion rides her faces. She wants to love him, knows it would be better for them both if just she could love him-but she doesn't.

So she whispers "What does this mean?" and his heart races as he wonders- should he be selfish, tell her that she has to be with him, or should he let her live her life, with the boy she loves so much?

So his eyes meet hers, and he tells her that he'll be there whenever she needs him, slips his number into her hand, walks away, and leaves Sierra standing there, shame ringing in her ears.


	3. When it goes wrong

**III**

He's left her. She takes his picture sitting on her desk, with his bright red her and freckles, and rips it. She tries to choke the tears, but they come anyway, dark rain falling from her eyes. Her blurry sight falls to the card lying on the desk, Jacob's number scrawled over it.

_I'll be there whenever you need me. _

Should she call him? But what would that mean, running into Jacob's arms just as her other love left her? He was not her pillow to cry on, she doesn't even know him, doesn't know anything about him. And yet she keeps remembering his warm brown eyes, his bushy brows, the long black hair.

_Yeah, I'm called Jacob Black. Nice to meet you. Listen, I know this might sound ridiculous-_

He had paused, studying her.

_I know it might sound ridiculous, but, well uh, I'm a werewolf. I know you don't believe me and all, but I just wanted to tell you that, um-_

She has to stop thinking about him. She rips herself away from her thoughts as someone knocks at the door. She rushes to open it, and to her surprise, it's him. Jacob. And falls into his arms.


	4. Hand in Hand

**IV**

He runs his finger along her soft cheek, watches her smile in her sleep as she moves a little closer to him. His hands run further along her, down her neck, her shoulders, her arms, her waist. He takes her hand, studies the multi-coloured engagement bracelet.

_Sierra Rivers, I love you more than anything I've ever loved-more than anything I _will _ever love. You are the world to me, and I want to spend the rest of my life in your presence. Will you marry me?_

_Yes. _

Tomorrow. He can't wait. Tomorrow she will officially be his, forever and ever and ever. Tomorrow.

"Jacob." She mumbles softly, and he takes her close and kisses her.


	5. Forever and Ever and Ever

**V**

Tomorrow has come. Tomorrow has come, and as they stand across from each other, whispering _I do's. _And as their lips join, they know it means forever.

And so, when time goes by and the bombs start falling and the guns start being shot because war has hit their country, they fight hand in hand. And when, at last, a bullet lands in her stomach and all she can do is throw up blood, he picks up one of the many scattered guns on the street, gently lifts her into his arms and runs, far, far into the forest, to the safest place he can find. He lays her gently down on the earth, and lies down next to her, folding their hands into each other.

"I love you." he whispers, and brings the gun to his head. It doesn't hurt as he sinks from life to death.

And though Sierra and Jacob are dead, they remain together, because they promised each other forever. Forever and ever and ever.

* * *

**_Yeah, I know, sad ending. What did you guys think? Please review!_**


End file.
